The present invention concerns a film forming device. The present invention can be utilized as a film forming device for forming various kinds of thin films, for example, upon manufacturing semiconductor devices. For instance, it can be embodied as a metal CVD device and, in particular, it is suitable as a metal CVD device, for example, for burying fine contact holes or forming refractive metal wirings.